MIA
by katherin p
Summary: kagome una joven al llegar de su viaje descubre que se le a comprometido con kouga al saberlo corta todo contacto con un amor un amante que la consumió, tiempo después inuyasha logra encontrarla y le ara revivir el amor y la lujuria de la cual era poseedora cuando estuvo con el... LEMON
1. Chapter 1

_**MIA – INUYASHA**_

_**Este en un fic de inuyasha basado en la cancion de romeo santos advertencia lemon los personajes de inuyasha no son mios son de inuyasha y la cancion tampoco es mia es de la autoria de romeo santos**_

Ya caída la noche en su apartamento Kagome se acostó en su cama boca abajo con los ojos abiertos suspiro pensando en lo que era su vida recordando que hace apenas 2 años había vuelto de España y al llegar se encontró con que sus padres le notificaron que era hora de su casamiento su boda había sido arreglada desde antes de nacer con la familia de la torre obviamente su reacción como mujer decidida y con carácter fue el oponerse pero su matrimonio fue pactado y no había nada mas que hacer amenos que ambas partes es decir Kagome y koga decidieran no casarse se aceptaría.

Pero como koga obsesionado la quería no se negaba así que resignada acepto claro esta que no le parecía la idea de casarse con alguien al que ni quería, suspiro resignada de nuevo y se levanto ya que tenia hambre sus tripas crugian ya que desde las 3 no comía nada debido a que los preparativos la tenían harta. Se dirigió hacia la cocina allí saco de la nevera un empane dado ya que era lo único que había

-valla debo comprar algo no queda nada...- dijo con desden y pereza al irse a su cuarto escucho el teléfono así que decidió ir y contestar ya que podría ser algunos de sus padres para recordarle algo estúpido sobre el vestido al llegar hasta el teléfono se detuvo y molesta decidió no contestar ya que el solo hecho de hablar de vestidos la enojaba y frustraba así que dio media vuelta pero la contestadora funciono al momento de dar un segundo paso escucho aquello que la dejo helada

-Ya me han informado que tu novio es un insípido aburrido- dijo una voz ronca de un hombre

al escuchar esta frase su cuerpo se helo y su empanedado cayo al suelo ella estatica recordo de quien era esa vos

-tu que eres fogata y el tan frio – siguie aquel sujeto con cierta risista al final

ella se conjelo aun mas si acaso eso era posible y recordo aquella epoca hace dos años en donde solia vivir y valla que vivia ya que alli encontro a un gran amante aquel que despertaba sus mas bajos instintos la cambiaba, la encendía y la enamoraba aquel que su relacion eran peleas pero por orrgullo y carácter se amaban profundamente pero esa relacion acabo porque tuvo que regresar de españa a su tierra natal argentina en donde se entero de su fatidico compromiso y tuvo que desaparecer porq no tenia el valor para decirle que estaba comprometida...

se sorprendio al saber que la habia encontrado ya que nunca le dijo a donde se iria solo le dijo a su mejor amiga sango que mintiera y le dijera que estaba en italia por cuestiones laborales

-se donde estas kagome... dure dos años pero te encontre, sango no me queria decir pero un dia taan hincha la pobre confezo jajajjajjajjaja- decia con su voz ronca y autoritaria

kagome decidio reunir fuerzas y agarro el telefono

-y-yo ...- dios que le pasaba tenia el valor de agarrar el telefono pero no decir nada su lengua se enredo por completo

-dice tu amiguita que es celoso, no quiere que sea tu amigo - lo decia con gracia y sinismo

-entonces hablaste con el – dijo esperando un no como respuesta

-porsupuesto cariño, jjajaj tu novio sospecha que soy un pirata y robare si flor y creeme que no esta equivocado- dijo con arrogancia y con tono sensual en su voz

inmediatamente ella se erizo acaso ese hombre no la habia olvidado era lo mejor ella no podia estar con el gracias a su estupido matrimonio aunque no le caia mal la idea de amante pero sabia que el no aceptaria y ademas el cometer adulterio durante el matrimonio acordado aria que su familia perdiera toda su fortuna y ella no queria a sus padres en la calle

-alejate ….- dijo con nrviosismo

-porque cariño solo dame una razón y me iré os lo aseguro - decia con tono de burla

-poque ya no te amo y estoy comprometida- dijo con ira en su voz

-o pero que gran mentira has dicho, os aseguro qu eme mentis y lo de tu compromiso es facil solo cometeras adulterio y se anulara – decia sensualmente

ella con ira por ser retada agarraba fuertemente el telefono con su mano

-eres un arrogante españolete de quinta te lejaras de mi porq no sientonada por ti no es un reto es la verdad- lo ijop con ira aunque en el fondo sabia que era una gran mentira la voz de aquel hombre la hacia recordar la noche interminables de deseo y lujuria que pasaban en la casa de el cerrando sus ojos se sorprendio al escuchar

-No te asombres Si una noche, Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía- dijo con autoridad y con su ronca voz cargada de deseo

-no te etreverias inuyasha – decia con ira por la rrogancia de sus palabras

-Bien conoces Mis errores El egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida -decia con autoridad

ella pasmada por lo oido el que el halla dicho eso le indicaba que estaba en argentina maldijo dentro de si por aun sentir por el ese gran amor cargado de deseo que solo el su amado inuyasha le hacia sentir aun siendo con oir su voz pero recordo el contrato

-n-no lo aras mi vida es solo mia no soy de nadie y me casare te guste o no- dijo con ira y esperando que se rindiera

-Mia...No te hagas la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabias kagome- dijo con su ronca voz

ella queria protestar pero el telefono se colgo, o por dios que aria el estaba en argentina decidido a ir por ella reclamarlas como todas la noches y tardes lo hacia en españa satisfaciendola con su cuerpo su amor su s palabras kagome se arrodillo frente al telefono pasmada por lo que acababa de ocurrir ya estaba claro que no sabria si matar a sango o darle las gracias por hacer que inuyasha apareciera y lo otro seria andar precavida porque lo conocia bien era impulsivo calculador manipulador y podria armar un escandalo y ella a muy a su pesar devia evitarlo ya que si incumplia el contrato su familia le seria arrancado sufortuna que por tanto an luchado.

Mientras en una habitacion de un hotel estaba inuyasha con su traje recostado contra una gran ventana dando vista hacia la hermosa cuidad de buenos aries , habia lleghado apensa unos meses habia seguido a kagome para saber donde vivia y saber sobre su compromiso con ese tal koga el solo haberse enterado de eso herivia la sangre de ira y celos SU kagome se iba a casar con un idiota que no le llegaba a los talones ja pero el iba a impedir es boda sabia que kagome lo amaba tyanto cmo el a ella y aunque lo negara la conocia muy bien y sabia que lo amaba y aun era suya.

Al trancurrir un mes de lo ocurridokagome estaba mas tranquila ya que inuyasha no habia aparecido mas ni una llamada ni nada penso que ya se habia marchado pero el la seguie desde lejos, mientras tomaba un café y miraba los vestidos que su mama aburrida por ves siempre lo mismo dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus manos con lo ojos cerrados luego sintio a alguien sentarse penso que era su madre ya que quedo con ella de encontrarse alli asi que decidio no abrir lo ojos

el puso una mano sobre las fotos de los vestidos y tomo la mano de ella inmediatamente ella habrio sus ojos y le vio alli estaba ese hombre con autoridad y arrogancia que emanaba de el mirandola con sus hermosos ojos dorados y una sonrisa torcida

-si tu te casas..- dijo pero fue interrumpido por una mano sobre su boca y un brazo que lo jalaba fuera de aquel café hacia un callejon

al escucharlos le iba a alegar pero vio a su madre acercarse no lo podia ver con el asi que le tapo la boca yle aggaro la mano jalandolo a un callejon que dejaba ver el café desde cierta distancia vio a su madre sentada alli esperandola pero antes de decir algo el la acorralo contra la pared y le susurro al oido

el dia de tu boda , le digo a tu esposo con risas que solo es prestada la mujer que ama – decia a su oido con sensualidad.

Ella noto como el la arrinconaba aun mas aciendolo sentir su ereccion que amenazaba con salir de su pantalon rosandola ella emitio un gemido

-porque … sigues siendo mia – sonrrio con arrogancia y exitacion al oirla gemir asi por el

ella solo le miro con lujuria despertada por el se miraron por segundos pareciendo eternidad ella ya se estaba exitando y el tambien no aguantando mas se besaron con tal desespero añorando aquel pasado en españa en donde se deleitaban uno con el otro amandose desnudandose gozandose ella rompio el beso por falta de aire y giro su cabeza hacia su madre que se levantaba y partid de alli ella suspiro luego dejo de sentir aquel bulsto en su vientre y el caslor de aquel cuerpos se fue

-me encantaria seguir aquí y demostrare que aun sigues siendo mia . Pero tengo asutos quee arreglar antes de que nos consumemos hasta saciarnos el uno del otro aunque dejadme deciros que me sera imposible ya vuestro cuerpo es muy adictivo -dijo alejandose dejandola confundida en aquel lugas pero no sin antes voltearse y vela a los ojos conuna sonrisa picara -tenencuenta que are lo necesario para que solo seas mia kagome... como aquellas noches en españa – finalizo y se marcho arrogante ella solo toco sus labios inchados por el beso y le vio partir, dios que aria le amaba luego sintio en su bolsillo algo iusual y saco de su bolsillo una pantaleta y sorprendida se dio de cuenta que era de ella fue de la poca ropa que dejo en españa la miro y vio algo adentro de ella lo saco y se sonrrojo al leerlo

"_**Dicen que un clavo saca un clavo pero eso es solo rima No existe una herramienta que saque mi amor"**_

la leyo y le allo el doble sentido uyyy mandito malnacido como le amaba y como hacia que su deseo se elevara con su s mejillas ta rojas como un tomate salio de alli


	2. Chapter 2

_**MIA – INUYASHA**_

_**Este en un fic de inuyasha basado en la cancion de romeo santos advertencia lemon los personajes de inuyasha no son mios son de inuyasha y la cancion tampoco es mia es de la autoria de romeo santos**_

"_**Dicen que un clavo saca un clavo pero eso es solo rima No existe una herramienta que saque mi amor"**_

la leyo y le allo el doble sentido uyyy mandito malnacido como le amaba y como hacia que su deseo se elevara con sus mejillas tan rojas como un tomate salio de alli

y asi pasaron los dias uno tras otros a nuyasha se le hacian eternos no paraba de pensar es su kagome, cuando la volvio a ver en la calle mientras conducia su auto

FLASH BACK

inuyasha estaba en su departamento salio y se monto en el auto para dirijirse a el aeropuerto ya que sango la mejor amiga de kagome en españa le conto mmm mas bien dicho forzadamente ella le conto a el que kagome se habia marchado por asuntos familiares y ella acudio a su familia pero le saco toda la verdad y descubrio que no solo se marcho si que la muy infeliz se iba a casar con un tal koga.

El solo decir su nombre le causaba repudio y celos su sangra ervia en el pensar que SU kagome estaria con ese bastardo le sonreiria a el le hablaria a el de su dia pasaria momentos con el pero sobre todo gemia cuando estaba debajo de el uyy el pensar en eso lo cabreaba tanto que su imaginacion volo y al volver a la realidad ya estaba en elavion rumbo a argentina por fin despues de dos años habia encotrado en donde estaba kagome.

Al llegar a argentina lo primero que hizo fue registrarse en un hotel, cabreado y fustrado porque no podia saciar su lujuria durante dos año , claro esta que cuando kagome se fue el se enojo su amigo mirolku lo llevava a burdeles para que se descargara sexualmente pero no podia nungina de esas mujersuelas era kagome... aunque le de vergüenza admitirlo enlas noches se otrogaba placer a si mismo con su mano una foto y alguna prenda que kagome dejo.

-maldicion! Espere que te encuentre amour seras toda mia- y sonrio recordando las noches en que kagome gemia y gritaba su nombre las inumerables veses que ella aruño su espalda y el sus caderas sin pensarlo el recordar esas ecenas su miembro dio un tiron

agacho su cabeza y maldijo si kagome estubiera con el eso no sucederia al levantar la vista la vio alli estaba saliendo de un super con comida en un bolsa caminaba despreocupadamente con una falda y una camiza señida al cuerpo y una bufanda.

Se le seco la voca su corazon latio a mil viendola estaba mas o igual de hermosa que cuando se fue la vio sus piernas su cadera y busto y ese rostro de angel que coronaba ese pastel, pastel que no dudaria en devorar inmediatamente salio del carro teniendo la puerta habierta iba a gritarla pero vio que una manzana cayo de su paquete y ella se gacho a recogerla dejandole ver su trasero inmediatamente el se quedo boquiabierto y su miembro volvio a dar un tiron

"maldicion kagome quiero follarte hasta que no puedas caminar..."- penso inuyasha pero se le ocurrio un plan nada era mas exitante que hacer lo que tenia planeado luego la follaria con tanto amor que no querria abandonarlo de nuevo.

END FLASH BACK

recostado sonrío ante tal recuerdo que bajo su cabeza y vio su parte viril emocionada igual ,suspiro y vio su mano derecha pero enseguida desecho esa idea pensando que aguantaría hasta tener a Kagome suplicando por el ahí si se desahogara en los años que ella se fue, siendo así se levanto a darse una ducha de agua tan helada que le congelo hasta la medula.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad estaba kagome viendose en el espejo era la ultima prueba de su vestido de novia era lindo mmm ps al parecer de ella pasable ya que no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas pero su madre le decia que debia brillar como nunca, al verse era blanco con encaje y blonda en los hombres llamaba la atencion pero tenia un toque de ella era sensillo llamativo pero sencillo, depronto se perdio en la neblina de sus recuerdos

"FLASH BACK"

en españa un encuentro fogozo se presentaba en la caza de cierto caballero de melena plateada y ojos como el oro, el estaba embistiendo a kagome con tanto frenesi haciendola gritar su nombre y rasguñandosu espalda dejando marcas alli el solo gruñia y gemia

-Dios sois muy deliciosa ….- decia entre jadeos mientra se incrustaba en ella con mas fuerza

ella solo gemia y sonrrio al saber que la persona a que tanto amaba no solo la amaba a ella sino la deseaba no podia ser mas feliz en su vida

-mmm ha … inu..mmm inu – trataba de articular almenos su nombre pero le era imposible el placer otorgado era indescriptible

-si di mi nombre... mmm dilo mm- decia el queria sentirla tan suya como nunca, ella grito su nombre a l mismo tiempo que tocaban el climax y el tambien lo hizo mientras la besaba y mordia su labio al terminar el se giro y la dejo al lado de el y la abrazo ya que pronto amaeceria y toda la noche no habian parado

-eres mia …. encabronadamente mia kagome...-decia dando por hecho que esa mujer que amaba con locura era solo suya y el de ella

-jajaj.. eres posesivo cariño ...ha- dijo tratando de regular su respiracion pero luego se petrifico al sentir como inuyasha le tocaba un seno y se restrega contra ella

-no me digas asi que despues no podremos ir a trabajar – decia con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-inu... me ire..-ella lo miro y el fruncio el seño levantandose pero ella simplemente se levanto con el y le sonrio sacandole la lengua -tranquilo no me escapare solo ire a donde mis padres :p boludo- le djo pero luego se arrepintio cuando el se subio ensuma de ella y comenzo a besarla

-entonces dejame os dar un regalo de despedica- le dijo finalizando con un beso que sabiendo asi no se quedaria en solo un beso

END FLASH BACK

suspiro recordando el ulñtimo dia que paso con el antes de irse de españa y encontrarse con desagradable noticia la voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos

-kagome hija que es este papelito- le dijo la madre con curiosidad kagme rapidamente se bajo del pequeño pedestal y corrio hacia su madre en donde le quito el papel con nervios

-jaja e-es solo mmmm.. un poema que em mmm un joven de una universidad me lo entrego n_nU- dijo con nerviosismo su madre solo sonrio

-confio en ti cariño ve sube-


End file.
